The basal body-cilium complex is a key organelle in the function of the oviduct, ciliated epithelial cell. The 200-300 cilia present on the surface of each cell have been shown to be important determinants of ovum transport. I propose to continue the integrated morphological and biochemical studies of the biogenesis, structure and function of this organelle complex that were initiated several years ago. These studies, which involve the avian and mammalian oviduct, have the long-term goal of gathering fundamental information that is needed to realize the potential of the oviduct as a site for the action of contraceptive agents. In addition, information from these studies should contribute to a more complete understanding of the physiology of reproduction. The proposed projects will involve the use of in vivo and in vitro techniques as well as cell fractionation techniques previously developed in this laboratory. I will continue by investigations on the enzymatic and protein composition of basal bodies and cilia isolated from the adult chicken oviduct. Also to be continued are the studies on the mechanisms involved in the synthesis, transport and assembly of precursor molecules during ciliogenesis in the chick oviduct. These studies as well as those designed to investigate the role of basal bodies in cilia motility will depend on the use of analytical protein chemistry procedures and high resolution electron microscopic immunolabelling techniques. I also plan to initiate new studies to determine if the ciliary membrane interacts with the cumulus mass during ovum transport. These investigations, which will utilize existing knowledge about ovum transport and membrane structure, are based on the hypothesis that specific interactions between the two elements (e.g., adhesive interactions) are required for proper ovum transport.